


Misbehaving For Days

by mr_charles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_charles/pseuds/mr_charles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's a little off about Sam when Castiel gets to his hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misbehaving For Days

 

"Hello Clarence."

 

It's not the words that make Castiel freeze. It's not even the tone (slight hint of affection layered deeply in sarcasm) that stops him. It's the person it comes from.

 

Cas turns the light on in the dingy hotel room and finds Sam sprawled in one of the dirty olive green arm chairs, a smirk plastered on his face. It takes a moment for Castiel to notice that Sam isn't wearing a shirt.

 

And that his anti-possession tattoo has been slashed through.

 

"Well aren't you going to say hello?" The voice might be Sam's but the tone is all Meg. The flash of black eyes confirms Castiel's suspicions.

 

"What have you done to the Winchester boy? If the garrison finds out you've hurt him-"

 

"Oh hush, Clarence." Sam (Meg?) stands up and struts over to where Cas is standing between the two beds. "That lug of a moose is safe in here-" a finger taps against the side of Sam's temple, "-and trust me. He wants this. Goody Clarence, the inside of this boy's head is like bad fetish porn."

 

"I don't under-" Sam lifts his hand to cut Castiel off.

 

"Don't start that cutesy little innocent shit with me, Castiel. I know you know what I mean."

 

Before Castiel can start talking again, Sam takes his face between his hands and kisses him. It isn't romantic. It isn't lovely. It's hard. It hurts.

 

But it's a good hurt. Sam is rough, tugging and pulling at Castiel's clothes until the angel is naked and sprawled on his stomach atop scratchy hotel sheets.

 

"Oh Clarence..." Sam sighs. "I don't even know where to begin." There's a chuckle before Sam says, "I would say this would be the first time I've been inside someone but I forgot about that bitch from Sheboygan."

 

"Where... where is she?" Castiel doesn't know why he's asking. He feels he should say something now that Sam is sitting next to him and roughly kneading one ass cheek.

 

"Oh, in a dungeon somewhere screaming about how she knows nothing while Crowley gets kinky with Ruby's knife." Sam's voice is so even, so calm, that Castiel doesn't notice Sam's hand is missing until it cracks down sharply on his ass. Sam makes a noise of approval. There's shuffling and Castiel is about to ask what's going on when he feels something slick between his ass cheeks.

 

"What?" Castiel manages to gasp out that one word.

 

"Oh shush, Clarence," Sam snaps as he rests his forehead on Castiel's lower back, soft breathe on the swell of his ass. "I told you this boy's head read like bad porn."

 

Castiel makes a small noise before relaxing as Sam's (oddly talented tongue) licks him open in small little flicks.

 

"The things I want to do to you," Sam whispers, a thick finger tracing around Castiel's hole. "The things Sam wants to do to you. Luckily a few of them overlap." The finger slowly sinks into Castiel's warm and welcoming body. He lets out a low groan. "Good boy," Sam praises. "What a good little angel slut." The derogatory term is punctuated with a crook of the finger which makes Castiel give out a small shout.

 

Sam uses just the one finger to tease Castiel into frenzy. Every few strokes, he leans down and licks around his finger just to make the angel squirm. He waits until Castiel says the word-- just one word.

 

"Please!"

 

Sam chuckles darkly before shaking his head. "Nope. This is all you get. You come from this or nothing at all." Castiel lets out a whine but Sam doesn't miss the subtle shift of his hips into the mattress to help get him off. "That's my boy," Sam coos, leaning down to suck kisses onto Castiel's back. "That's my good little slut." Sam's finger is moving quickly now, desperate to make Castiel fall apart. "You can do it, Castiel. Come for me. Come, you little angel slut." With a few jerky thrusts against the mattress, Castiel lets out a strangled cry and spends himself onto the thick blanket beneath him.

 

Sam keeps his finger inside Castiel, curling it and making Castiel jerk with overstimulation. Castiel goes to sit up, but a firm hand in the middle of his back stops him.

 

"I thought you were-" Castiel looks at Sam's blackened eyes with confusion.

 

"We're not even close to being done, Castiel. Lie back down or I'll tie you to the headboard and leave you here for his stupid-ass brother to find."

 

Castiel sighs and settles back down into the bed. The wet spot beneath him is making him feel uncomfortable. Sam gets up and sifts through a black bag before finding what he wants: a small bottle of lube. Castiel adjusts his legs to make room for Sam, but instead Sam snaps his thighs together.

 

"My God, Castiel. You really are the sluttiest angel in the garrison." There's a mocking undertone to Sam's voice and it makes Castiel shift his hips. "You don't even know what I want to do, yet you've got your legs spread like some slutty cheerleader." Sam reaches a hand up and twirls his fingers through Castiel's dark hair. "Maybe next time I'll put a skirt on you and ribbons in your hair so I've got something to pull on after I shove my cock in your mouth." Castiel lets out a whine at that, which makes Sam laugh.

 

Quickly Sam slathers lube on the insides of Castiel's thighs. "Keep it tight," he orders as he strips out of his jeans. "Oh my." Sam reaches down and gives his cock a few strokes. "I didn't know that moose was this well-hung. Motherfucker." There's wonder in Sam's voice. Apparently Meg didn't check the merchandise before opening. Sam's eyes dart from his cock to Castiel's mouth before smirking and promising "next time, Clarence".

 

Sam straddles the backs of Castiel's thighs before sliding his cock into the slick space of his clenched thighs. The quiet noise that comes out of Sam's throat is all Meg; her resolve is sliding. He gives a few experimental thrusts and pulls before settling on a quick rhythm that lets the head of Sam's cock brush against Castiel's hole with every thrust.

 

"I think I'll plant a little idea in Sam's head," Sam pants, gripping Castiel's hip for leverage, "before I leave. Give him the idea to do this more often with you. I'll give him ideas of all the kinky shit you two could do. And maybe, just maybe, I'll give him the idea to let me watch. Maybe join in. Would you like that, Clarence?"

 

Castiel cries out in approval as his own orgasm hits him blindly. His thighs clench painfully around Sam's cock.

 

"Now Sheboygan girl," Sam pants out, "her body isn't that great. But holy fuck, she's tight. The first time I touched myself in that body, I could barely fit two fingers inside that cunt. But here's the plan: you're going to fuck me when I get her body back. And Sam here is going to fuck you at the same time. And then you and Sam are going to, oh fuck-" Meg's elaborate plan is wearing Sam's stamina thin, Castiel can tell. His thrusts are faster and the grip on Castiel's hip is bruising him. "You and Sam are going to worship her body." With a final thrust, Sam comes against the insides of Castiel's thighs with a harsh gasp. "Roll over," he orders.

 

Sam trails his fingers through the come on Castiel's thighs and presses them against his mouth. "Open." Castiel obeys and sucks on the digits, cleaning Sam off of them. The repeat the cycle until the come of both Sam and Castiel is cleaned off.

 

"I have to go now, Clarence," Sam says, standing up and pulling his pants back on. "But I'd made sure that Sam will remember everything that happened tonight." He presses a quick kiss to Castiel's sweaty forehead before stepping outside. Castiel lays boneless on the bed and watches as the plume of black smoke pours out of Sam's mouth through the hotel window. With a groan, Castiel sits up and begins to redress as the door opens and Sam Winchester walks back in.

 

"What are you doing?" Sam asks, a note of confusion in his voice.

 

"There was an altercation with Meg," Castiel desperately tries as he struggles with the fastenings of his pants.

 

"Oh, I know." Sam's eyes are bright with mischief. "Get back on the bed, Castiel."

 

Like a good little angel, Castiel does as he's told.

**Author's Note:**

> a belated Christmas present for the ever-loverly Lindsey.


End file.
